Battle of the Teacher Teasers
by nicaxia
Summary: a pairing of Kikuchi and Kanzaki. Yep.. been done before but I kind of have a different take on it. Oh and Miyabi will be popping up here too..
1. Default Chapter

Battle of the Teacher Teasers

GTO Fanfic

Characters: Kanzaki, Kikuchi, Onizuka, Miyabi, Murai

Author's note: Kanzaki and Kikuchi are (for me) two of the most decent characters in GTO. Both are very intelligent and very good-looking. And didn't you notice how in the first few eps of Kanzaki's appearance she always seems to have this special connection with kikuchi? Like he's the one she's always talking to. Kikuchi is always the one being focused whenever the topic's on Kanzaki and stuff. Both are veteran teacher teasers. That alone sparked something in me to go on with this.

"Hey isn't that Kanzaki?" Murai nudged me. I ignored him. Yeah right... as if Kanzaki, girl genius, would come back to Seirin after everything that has happened. Kanzaki and I had been known throughout Seirin as the best "Teacher Teasers" of all time. I specialized in photo frame-ups, she specialized in manual frame-ups. Together, we were unbeatable. Teachers feared speaking our names.

The door opened and someone sat beside me.

"Hello there Kikuchi"

_Eh?!_

"U--- Urumi chan?!" I had no absolute control over my mouth.

She laughed.

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost or something. Aren't you happy that I'm back?"

_Was she serious?!_

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard there's a new teacher. I want to try him out" she grinned.

"Stay away from Onizuka. He's different" I said, knowing already what goes on in her head.

"Wow, Kikuchi... Miyabi was right. You've changed..." she said thoughtfully.

I ignored her and took out my laptop. I opened my e-mail address and browsed through the old files. She was looking at me the whole time, grinning that devilish grin.

"Was it you who sent this?" I showed my screen to her.

She acted all surprised. Urumi, I know every bit of smile, every raised eyebrow you ever do. I'm done with it.

"Kikuchi! I didn't send you anything. Wow, you kept that picture all these years!" She teased. I closed my laptop in disgust.

"Shut up! I made that composite pic for you and you used it against me!" I was gritting my teeth in anger. She just smiled and tossed her silky, blonde hair.

"Kikuchi, I had to do it to get the last teacher out. Don't you remember?"

I sighed sharply.

"Yeah, you would do anything to kick them out right? Even turn on your own friends!" I said angrily. I knew I hit a button when I said that.

Urumi turned to face me.

"You're one to talk! From what I've heard, you've actually sided with that Onizuka! You left all the others especially Miyabi hanging in the air so don't talk to me about moral integrity Kikuchi!" she snapped. She was really, really angry. I didn't care. Not in a million years I won't. I have had it with making other people's lives miserable. It started to get really boring anyway. And since she left... I...

Urumi sat contentedly in her seat. She acted as if she won the fight. I decided to just let it go and let her have her way. Maybe without my help, she couldn't do half of what she used to.

"Omae.. omae wa?!"

Onizuka looked dead white upon seeing Kanzaki. He was pointing at her with shaky fingers. Of course, Kanzaki stood up politely and smiled at him.

"Yoroshkun sensei!" She said cheerfully. I snorted with disgust. Everything is all too familiar for me. That feminine voice, long blonde hair, alluring eyes... everything was just like it were a year ago. I shook my head, trying to dismiss my thoughts. _Not good Kikuchi... snap out of her trance_.

The day went on okay. So far she hasn't caused any trouble yet. I wonder what she's up to? There's bound to be something. No way could she just barge in here and act like just another one of the students. I turned around the hallway and heard somebody close the door in the store room.

My curiosity got the better of me so I peeked in.

There she was, Urumi chan. _What in the world is she doing?_

I cleared my throat. If it hadn't been for my glasses, I would've sworn I saw her jump in surprise.

"Ki---Kikuchi?! What're you doing here you coward? Are you following me?" She asked haughtily. I rolled my eyes. _Still haven't changed eh?_

"Why would I follow a spoiled brat like you? I have better things to do. I just happen to pass by, you left the door open. If you're going to do a prank, make sure you do it right" I said. I turned around and started my way to the door.

"Hah! Everybody knows I'm much better than you are. I have the guts and you don't" she scoffed.

I stopped.

"If having the guts means brutally decapitating these teachers off their pride, I'd leave it all to you. I'm done with it" I said simply as I walked out of the door.

The next day, one of our teachers resigned.

I looked at her and she smiled at me. Smiled that all-too familiar grin. With that, I already know. Kanzaki Urumi is back.

Author's note: More chapters to go.. please have patience.. Thank you!! u


	2. Battle of the Teacher Teasers 2

Part 2

Author's note: Now we see Miyabi enter the scene. Huh? Miyabi? Hehe... Just thought I'd add a little more to the kanzaki-kikuchi affair. Oh and you're going to find out what really happened a year ago between kanzaki and kikuchi. What the picture is all about etc.

I went out of the classroom and got myself a drink. I looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed.

"Kikuchi..."

I turned around and saw Miyabi standing by the door.

"What do you want?"

"You... You still like Kanzaki don't you?" she looked directly into my eyes. My first impulse was to laugh but she looked so serious. It was very uncomfortable so I had to look away.

"I don't think it's your business Miyabi" I finally said.

"Yeah.. you're right. It's none of my concern. I just thought..." it was her turn to look down.

"You two were a matchmade in heaven! It's a shame that the two of you would end up like this" she shifted her weight.

Urumi and I were good friends. Nothing more. We're a team. So what on Earth is Miyabi talking about?

"We used to talk about how we hated teachers. How they are pompous, little creatures who don't deserve to be respected. You were one of us... what happened Kikuchi?" Miyabi asked.

What happened? Let's see.. betrayal happened. Urumi asked me to make a mock picture of Ms. Fuyuzuki making love with another man. I made her that picture and I trusted her. What I didn't know was that she had another friend take _my_ picture and replaced it with the man that Ms. Fuyuzuki was supposedly set-up with. Of course she got fired for sleeping with a student, but I also had to suffer. I almost got expelled because of that. When I confronted her, all she could say was, "But an ordinary man would be no fun. If a student was the one she was making love to, the impact would be greater. Sorry Kikuchi"

_Sorry Kikuchi... Yeah... that was about it. _

I looked at Miyabi's expectant face and shrugged. It was no use breaking their friendship. I'm not one to cause such things. Miyabi and Urumi are two femme fatales feared by the whole student body. They had been working hand-in-hand since I had known them.

"Look Miyabi, I appreciate this, really. But no matter what you say, I will never go back to my old ways. I don't want to" I said.

Miyabi was about to say something more but she just clamped her mouth shut. She nodded in disappointment and walked away.

I followed her to the classroom shortly. As I entered, I saw Urumi casting me weird glances and eye contacts. Whatever... don't care.

"Lucky!!!" Murai nudged me.

"Huh?"

"Kanzaki's been eyeing you since she got here! Looks like she's got a thing for you! I'm so jealous!!" Murai slapped me on the back... hard.

I looked over at Urumi.

_Nah..._

"I have an important announcement. In replacement of Ms. Fuyuzuki, we hired Mr. Taoka to be your social science teacher for the rest of the year. Please be acquainted with him" the vice-principal said. Everybody suddenly looked at the doorway.

A tall, well-built man stood there smiling widely. He eyed the class cautiously.

It's hard not to notice how his gaze wavered a bit on Urumi.

The day dragged on. Miyabi was starting to confuse me a lot. She's acting pretty strangely the whole day. What is that girl up to? I decided that ignorance is indeed bliss and prepared my things to go home.

As I was leaving the classroom, I saw the new teacher and Urumi stay behind and talk. I went past them and looked over my shoulder. Urumi glanced at me and winked.

Oh... I get it. She's playing the game again. I'm guessing it would probably be an "I-was-raped" scenario. Much like what she did to Onizuka. But unlike Onizuka, this newbie would probably break down immediately.

I continued walking and found Miyabi standing within the school gates,

"Hey, what're you doing here? Are you waiting for someone?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Actually I was waiting for you. I need help with something" Miyabi said.

I laughed. She was surprised at my reaction and slapped me on the back. Hmm.. why is everybody slapping me on the back lately?

"Sorry, sorry... it's just that you, of all people, would ask for help? What's wrong with you?" I felt her forehead. Miyabi whacked it away.

"If I had even one fourth of your knowledge in computers I would've done it myself!" she said haughtily.

"Okay, okay. I'll help you. What's the problem anyway?"

"My uncle bought this motherboard and we really don't know how to set it up and stuff"she said thoughtfully.

And so we walked our way to her house. It was strange because she was very different from the Miyabi I've always known. She was actually fun to talk to and easy to get along with. Both of which are two traits that are far from what people think of her.

We arrived at her place.

It was really nice. Very neat and cozy. Well, a woman's room is always like that anyway. Miyabi changed into her casual clothes and led me to her computer.

We worked for three hours straight, Who would've thought that the model of the pc was this old?! I had to install a few programs and debug it first before I could really utilize it. I sat down and closed my eyes a bit.

"Hey, are you tired? We can continue this some other time if you want?" Miyabi offered.

I shook my head.

"No, your pc actually presents a challenge I'm willing to take. Haven't done this much work in a long time" I grinned.

That's when the doorbell rang.

I stood up and stopped Miyabi from going out the door.

"I'll get it. You can't welcome visitors wearing that" I pointed out and went out of her room.

I opened their front door and was shocked to see...

Urumi.

She only had her underwear on, her hair's a complete mess, she was obviously bruised and was crying uncontrollably.

"Ki—Kikuchi? Why are you here? Where's Miyabi?" She was shivering.

"Urumi chan?" I was too stunned to move.

"I.. I was... he... I couldn't..." Urumi stammered.

Suddenly, she collapsed and fell into my arms

Author's note: and yet to be continued... u


	3. Battle of the Teacher Teasers 3

Part 3

Author's note: Okay.. Kanzaki, Kikuchi and Miyabi all under the same roof? Haha! Sounds like every man's fantasy! Well.. except for Kikuchi who would have a hard time dealing with the two.

I turned and called out to Miyabi for help. She goes down in a hurry and stops abruptly, seeing Urumi lifeless in my arms. We carried her into her room and lay her on the bed.

"Is she... is she still..." Miyabi started.

"Get some hot water quick" I ordered her in a hurry.

Miyabi stood up and left the room.

Urumi twitched. Her blonde hair fell over her eyes and I brushed it away.

"Ki—Kikuc---" she uttered.

"Urumi, shut up. You can barely move. I will tell you when to speak" I snapped.

Maybe it's the panic talking but whatever it is, I wanted her to be okay. This is the first time I saw her like this. She thinks she can handle everything. I don't know what happened to her but I would get the head of the man (if ever it was a man) who did this to her.

Miyabi entered with a basin and a small towel.

"Here... let me do it... You wait outside coz I have to take off her clothes first" Miyabi shoved me out of her room.

And there I waited... and waited... and waited.

Darn the suspense. I have to keep my mind occupied or else I'd come barging in there and do more harm than good. I decided to take an evening stroll. It would do me good I suppose. I just have to do anything to get my mind off it.

I dashed out of the door and took in deep breaths of the evening air.

The neighborhood was deserted. What is the time anyway? Why did she come, looking like that at this hour? What in the world happened?

_Aargh!!_

I hate not being able to answer everything. I feel so... so ignorant! The night made raucous noises which made me sick to the stomach. I sat down on one of the benches in the park and hung my head in the air. Images of my past with Urumi flashed through my mind.

Yeah... we really were good friends. She was a problem child, that Urumi. Unlike her, I don't have any problems whatsoever with my family. I don't know if her intelligence really is a blessing or a curse. Once in a while she would come to my house and fool around with my computer. She would force me to teach her. I doubt it if she really doesn't know how or she just wanted company.

Come to think of it...

I almost.. dare I say it, _fell for her_. But when she left Seirin and lost contact with us for a year, I started to dismiss my feelings as a passing cloud. Now... now that she's back, what is she for me, really?

"Eh? Is that you Kikuchi?"

I bolted upright.

"_Sensei??!_"

Onizuka beamed and slapped me on the back. _Aargh! What is it with everyone today?_

"Everybody at school tells me you're familiar with that Kanzaki" he sat beside me and puffed on his cig.

"You could say that, why? You're having a hard time with her? Sorry sensei, I can't help you in that department" I said simply.

Onizuka looked at me and grinned a mischievous grin.

"You fool Kikuchi! Whoever said that I was asking for help? From where I'm sitting, it's you who need my help!" He laughed.

I felt my brain stop all functions of my body for a second.

"My student obviously likes his classmate. I'm not just going to stand here and let him make foolish decisions!" he continued.

"If ever there is someone who makes foolish decisions, it's you Onizuka. I don't make wrong decisions" I said finally after letting my brain function again.

"Eh? You're right! Haha!!" He guffawed.

I sighed helplessly. Well, there you have it. Class 4's great teacher Onizuka.

"Ne Kikuchi... holding back doesn't help y'know. Two people who outwit each other everytime they meet is not a pretty sight. A man lowers his pride for a woman"

"Since when have you been an expert in these things?" I scoffed.

"You're a smart boy Kikuchi. You know what I mean"

And with that, he stood up.

"Well, have to go. The boys are waiting for me at the bar. It's going to be karaoke night!" He pumped his fists in the air.

I nodded thoughtfully and let him walk away.

Maybe he is making sense this time. It's obvious that he wants me to realize once and for all how I feel for Urumi. But the thing is... I don't really know.

I stood up and headed back to Miyabi's house.


	4. Battle of the Teacher Teasers 4

Part 4

Author's note: My first short fic is nearing its end. It had been a good ride.

"Miyabi san... How is she?" I asked.

Miyabi smiled weakly at me. Obviously she was already tired.

"She's okay now... I think we can talk to her about what happened and finally get answers"

We entered her room and found Urumi sipping on green tea. Compared to how she looked before, this was definitely an improvement. Although her bruises are still fresh, the black and blue spots on her body still glared out and her eyes are still red from too much crying, she looked perfectly okay.

"Urumi chan..." I cleared my throat.

She looked up at us and put her cup down.

"I bet you'd like to know how all of this happened?" she started,

I sat on the floor beside the bed. Miyabi sat next to me and rubbed her eyes.

She relayed to us bit by bit what happened. She was hesitant at first to disclose everything but in the end, we squeezed every inch of information out of her. She hung her head in shame and looked away.

I felt my chest tighten.

"What has happened already happened... There's no use sulking about it... ne Kikuchi?" she looked at me.

I still couldn't speak. _He did...what?! How could Urumi just dismiss it all and act like nothing happened?!_

"You know what? I hate to admit this... but, you're right, I should stop this once and for all. It's getting out-of-hand..." she said.

"Urumi... for one thing, I can't believe you've sunk so low. You let a man, much worse, a teacher do that to you? And for what?!" I looked at her, I tried to stand up but I felt Miyabi's head on my shoulder slip a bit.

I looked at Miyabi and found her already sleeping on my shoulder.

"Let's just talk about this tomorrow Kikuchi. I'm getting tired. And besides, Miyabi already fell asleep on your shoulder. Let's call it a night ne?' She said cheerfully as she buried herself under the covers.

In the silence of the room, I could've sworn I heard faint, muffled whimpering from the bed


End file.
